Terima Kasih Mama
by sandal unyu
Summary: "Rasa strawberry.../Selamat hari ibu mama. Sarada sayang mama."/"Terima kasih ya sayang. Mama juga sayang Sarada."/"Aku sayang kalian."/Happy Mother's Day Mama/Rated T/Sasusakusara/fanfic khusus hari ibu.


**Naruto~Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Sasusakusara**

 **Warning : Ooc, gaje, typo, dll**

.

.

.

"Sarada, ini sudah tokoh yang ke sepuluh, dan kau belum menemukan apapun untuk mamamu."tanya seorang gadis berkulit coklat bernama Chouchou.

"Hah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku belum menemukan apapun yang cocok untuk mamaku. Chouchou apakah kamu ada ide?"tanya gadis berkaca mata yang di ketahui bernama Sarada.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu membelikan ibumu sebuah kalung? Ibumu pasti akan senang."kata Chouchou.

"Ibuku sudah mempunyai banyak kalung. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda. Untuk ucapan terima kasihku dan maaf karena pernah meragukannya."kata Sarada sambil menunduk. Sarada merasa bersalah kepada mamanya karena pernah meragukan mamanya. Yah, walaupun mamanya tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tetapi tetap saja Sarada masih merasa bersalah.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau membuatkan mamamu kue?"saran Chouchou.

"Tapi aku tidak tau cara membuatnya."kata Sarada.

"Aku tau cara membuatnya. Ayo kita buat bersama besok. Kau tidak ada misi kan Sarada. Aku juga akan membuatkan untuk mamaku."kata Chouchou bersemangat.

"Tidak, besok aku tidak ada misi. Tapi dimana kita akan membuatnya?"tanya Sarada.

"Di rumahku. Orang tuaku sedang misi keluar desa. Dan akan pulang besok malam."kata Choucho.

"Hn, okay besok kita akan membuatnya."kata Sarada bersemangat.

"Kalau gitu, besok jam 7 pagi kau datang ke rumahku. Kita belanja."kata Chouchou yang di balas anggukan oleh Sarada.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 tepat Sarada sudah berada di rumah Chouchou. Mereka berdua pergi berbelanja kebutuhan membuat kue untuk ibu mereka.

"Kita akan membeli apa saja?"tanya Sarada ketika mereka sudah sampai di pasar untuk membeli bahan.

"Kau mau membuat kue rasa apa?"tanya Chouchou.

"Rasa strawberry. Mamaku sangat suka rasa itu. Kalau kamu mau membuat rasa apa?"tanya Sarada.

"Rasa cokelat."kata Chouchou.

Mereka berdua menyusuri pasar untuk membeli bahan yang mereka butuhkan. Setelah semua terkumpul mereka pulang ke rumah Chouchou untuk membuat kue.

.

.

.

"Dah Chouchou. Terima kasih buat hari ini."kata Sarada sambil melambaikan tangan ke sahabatnya. Setelah itu Sarada pulang ke rumahnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar memperlihatkan hasil masakannya kepada mamanya.

Sarada berjalan sambil memandang langit yang sudah berwarna jingga. Yah, ini pertama kalinya Sarada membuat kue. Tapi Sarada yakin bahwa kue hasil buatannya pasti enak.

Sarada membuka pintu rumahnya. Melihat sekeliling, rumahnya masih gelap. Mamanya masih belum pulang dari rumah sakit. Jadi dia hanya sendirian di rumah. Sarada pergi ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah itu Sarada menyiapkan kue itu diatas meja sambil menonton televisi menunggu mamanya pulang dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Sakura melihat sosok suaminya sedang menunggunya. Sakura tersenyum dan mendekati suaminya itu.

"Hai Sasuke- _kun_."kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn, ayo kita pulang."kata Sasuke dan berjalan dahulu dan Sakura mengikuti suaminya itu dan memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Malam ini indah ya Sasuke- _kun_."kata Sakura.

"Hn."kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Langit malam yang indah menjadi background mereka.

Setelah sampai di rumah mereka, Sakura membuka pintu dan mereka masuk. Ketika mereka masuk suasana yang mereka lihat adalah gelap.

"Kenapa gelap? Dimana Sarada?"kata Sasuke.

"Mungkin Sarada sudah tidur dan lupa menyalakan lampu."kata Sakura dan menyalakan lampu.

Setelah lampu menyala terlihat Sarada yang sedang tersenyum dan menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

"Selamat hari ibu mama. Sarada sayang mama."kata Sarada sambil mengeluarkan karton putih dengan tulisan 'selamat hari ibu mama.'

Sakura yang melihat hadiah dari Sarada langsung memeluk putri tunggalnya itu.

"Terima kasih ya sayang. Mama juga sayang Sarada."kata Sakura yang memeluk puteri tunggalnya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan memeluk dua perempuan paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu.

"Aku sayang kalian."kata Sasuke.

"Oh iya, mama papa ayo ikut Sarada."kata Sarada dan menarik tangan kedua orang tuanya ke arah dapur. Di meja makan terlihat sebuah kue berbentuk hati berwarna pink dihias dengan buah strawberry. Di atas kue itu terdapat tulisan 'Happy Mother's Day Mama'.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisnya melihat kejutan dari putri tercintanya.

"Terima kasih ya sayang."kata Sakira sambil mengecup pipi putrinya.

Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga memakan kue itu bersama. Yah, malam yang sungguh indah.

.

.

.

 _Ibu..._

 _Dia yang melahirkan kita._

 _Dia yang merawat kita._

 _Dia yang menjaga kita saat kita sakit._

 _Dia yang menyediakan makanan untuk kita setiap hari._

 _Kasih ibu itu sepanjang masa, kasih ibu tidak bisa di gantikan dengan apapun di dunia ini, ibu adalah anugerah terbesar dari Tuhan._

 _Selamat hari ibu mama. Kami menyanyangimu selalu._

 _Terima kasih untuk kasih sayang yang engkau berikan kepada kami._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Selamat hari ibu. Thanks yang udah sempet baca Fanfic ini._**

 ** _Fanfic ini khusus untuk hari ibu._**

 ** _Sekali lagi terima kasih~ ^^_**


End file.
